Darkened Time
by DakotaShryke
Summary: Second book to the L-Emerald series. A year has passed since Sonic's death and the friends are living peacefully in their home, until one day Silver is visited by an old friend with a plea. Blaze's kingdom is being attacked by an ancient monster, long thought destroyed. Now Silver has to make a choice, but will his choice be the right one? Rated "T" for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't want to get lost, read the first book: Dying Knight, otherwise feel free to get lost :) This is a sequel to Dying Knight and one of my **

**favorite ****Sonic fan fictions that I've done with my cousin. The characters: Lizzy, Coal, Icefire, Eggwonna, and Sylvia are made up characters created by **

**me and ****my ****friends. Review and constructive criticism would be appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The dark figure stood on the outside of the Eggship, just above the entrance. The wind blew the cape back, causing it to glisten in the moonlight as the figure

cast one look over her shoulder, to see if anyone was following. Once she was satisfied to see no one, the figure jumped and glided down to the hole. Once

inside, she saw long jagged marks on the sides that proved something had happened in the past. And that something was the whole reason she was here.

The whole reason she wanted revenge. Hatred sparked in her eye as the memories flooded into her mind. They would pay for what they had done.

"I see you made it." A voice came from the far side.

Turning, the figure saw a fat, egg-shaped man, and a short, stout girl who stood next to him.

"Indeed." She pulled back her hood, revealing a mask that covered the top half of her face, the back going off into two sharp, familiar points. Her one scarlet

eye flashed in the dully lit room as she stared at the man. "I keep my word, Eggman. Especially if it means I can get my revenge."

"I see you still hide behind that mask of yours." Eggman smirked.

"Do not mock me! It is not my choice to have to cover my once beautiful face." She hissed, and then went on in a much calmer tone, "but of course, as I said

before, I will only help you if I can get revenge for what I have lost."

"You will have your revenge soon enough, Sylvia," Eggman said, "but only if you help me—"

"—with world domination and destroying Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all." She finished for him.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Exactly," Then turning to Eggwonna, "Go buy some popcorn! It seems we will need some soon."

"Yes, sir!" She hurried away, excitement blazing in her eyes.

**Chapter One **

"Waffle?" Tails, who stood at the counter making them, offered to Shadow. The others—Lizzy, Coal, Icefire, Amy, and Silver—were already seated at the table

and digging into their food.

He glared.

"Um… Pancake?" Tails tried again, a little less sure.

He glared even harder.

"How about French—" One look from Shadow, and Tails knew better. The black and red hedgehog looked about ready to pull out a gun, as it was his favorite

weapon.

"Don't get him started, Tails," Coal called from where she sat beside Lizzy, "Sonic already got beat up once for trying to offer those to him."

"Okay, fine. You want to go hungry." Tails slowly turned away, afraid Shadow might jump on him, "Alright with me."

Shadow only grunted, arms crossed, even though his scowl was gone.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked after they had all finished eating and cleared away the dishes.<p>

"Out on a run," Tails answered, now sitting on the sofa next to Lizzy. "Knowing him, he's probably beating up one of Eggman's 'creations'."

"Yes," Amy said dreamily, "he's good at that."

"Hey, Silver!" Icefire bounced up and down. "I have the _whole _day planned! We're going to go on a picnic, and—"

She was cut off by a sudden bright light that lit up in the middle of the room. Shielding their eyes, they tried to see what was happening. A figure formed inside

of it, and as the light faded they saw it was a purple cat that had appeared just like Silver had when Shadow and Tails first met him. Blinking, the cat's gaze

swept across them one by one until she came to Silver.

"Oh, good," She sighed with relief, "I found you."

"Blaze?" Silver was shocked to see her here in the past.

"Um, you know her?" Icefire asked, suspicion creeping along her spine.

"She's, uh… a friend…" Silver said, a little unsure of what to say.

Icefire pouted. _Sure she is._

"I need your help, Silver." Blaze said, ignoring Icefire and the others.

"You… need my help?"

Blaze nodded. "In the future."

"No duh." Shadow muttered.

Silver casted a glaring glance at Shadow, and then returned to Blaze. "Why do you need me?"

"The fire beast Calcifer has returned—" That caught Silver's attention. "—he's terrorizing my kingdom. I need you to help me remove him."

"I thought that beast was destroyed a millennia ago!" Silver exclaimed.

"Well, apparently, he wasn't." She rolled her eyes.

"No duh." Shadow muttered again, which caused yet another glare from Silver and a mouthing of the words, _shut up_.

Blaze ignored Shadow's rude remark, "Will you help me or not?"

Silver hesitated, casting a glance at Icefire, and then said, "I dunno…"

"…You don't know?" Blaze was not expecting that.

"Yeah, I dunno..." Silver scratched his head.

Sonic came through the door at that moment, his metal arm creaking, and plopped down on another sofa in the room. Seeing Blaze, he asked, "Who's the

newbie?"

"I am Blaze the cat." She narrowed her eyes, immediately not liking the blue hedgehog.

"Blaze, huh?" He closed an eye. "Where ya from, Blaze?"

"The future."

"Future, eh? Silver over there is from then too." He flicked a thumb at Silver.

Grinding her teeth she said, "Yes, I know. I've met him before."

"Really? That's nice." He leaned back, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"Isn't he amazing?" Amy asked Shadow distantly.

"No du—no." Shadow corrected himself and Coal laughed.

"So," Sonic started, his eyes still closed, "Whatcha doing here?"

"I need Silver's help." Blaze said, her voice getting dangerously low.

"Look, Blaze," Silver said, "I'd like to help you and all… but…"

She raised an eyebrow. "I will come back tomorrow. That's all the time I can spare."

Silver nodded once to acknowledge what she had said. "Alright."

"Good, and Silver, I do hope you will change your mind." Blaze said. She lifted her hand up; on her wrist was a big watch-like device. She twisted it once then

clicked a button, "I'll be back in one day's time, make sure you have an answer." With that she vanished in a brilliant white light.

After a moment of staring at where Blaze had been, Coal broke the silence. "That was… interesting."

"Yes it was." Icefire said, still pouting. "When did you meet her?"

"In the future." Shadow muttered.

Silver didn't seem to hear Icefire; his mind was still on what Blaze had said.

"Okay, fine," She whirled around and began to stalk out of the room. "Don't say anything."

Lizzy got up a few minutes after Icefire had stalked off and said, "I'll go see what her problem is." Before she had left the room, she called out to Tails, "Go

ahead and start on the T.T.'s blueprints, I'll be out in a moment."

"Okay!" He called after her. And not even two minutes had passed before he was gone too.

"So, are you going to help her?" Shadow asked Silver after Tails had left.

Silver shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "I don't know. I really don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you done it?" Eggman asked, stroking his squirrel-tail mustache.

"Yes." Sylvia replied as she entered the control room. "It is done."

"Good. Very good." Eggman said a grin spreading from mustache to mustache. "Eggwonna,"

Eggwonna walked up to the doctor, "Yes, sir?"

"You've bought some popcorn, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Go and get some, this calls for a celebration!"

"Yes, sir!" She scampered off.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, and then asked, "When do you want him to be released?"

"All in good time, feather face, all in good time."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Eggman is up to." Sonic said, still with his eyes closed and on the couch. He hadn't moved an inch.<p>

Silence.

He opened an eye. "Guys?"

They were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy called from the kitchen. "I made some cookies. Wanna try some?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the mansion, that they were staying at, Coal is giving Silver a pep talk (not that she's good at it or anything).<p>

"I don't know what to do!" Silver threw his hands up.

"About Icefire or helping Blaze?" Coal asked, sitting on a bright green beanbag.

"Both!" He plopped down on the bed in desperation.

"Well, explain how you know Blaze to Icefire, for starters." She said.

He sighed. "I don't know how I met her 'cause I've known her for so long."

"Oh, well, that's a problem." Coal leaned on an elbow.

"Yeah, exactly."

"So… why wouldn't you want to help Blaze?" She asked, slightly changing the subject.

"It's just that…You know… Icefire… L-Emeralds… and all…"

"Do you like Blaze…?"

"…It's complicated."

"I'll take that as a yes." She leaned back. "Dude, your life is complicated."

"You don't think I know that?" He looked up.

She lifted her hands up in defense. "Hey, just pointing out the obvious."

"Agh!" He fell back on the bed, arms stretched strait open.

"Why not just go help her, and then forget about everything?"

"…It's complicated."

"Look, your life is complicated, but not _that _complicated. Just go for it!" She jumped to her feet. "I gotta go… _somewhere _with Shadow… he didn't say… but

anyway, think about what I said."

Silver nodded. "Okay, thanks for the pep talk, Coal."

"No problem." She called back as she left the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Silver stood in front of a window with his hands held behind his back, deep in thought. He turned around towards the windows looking out into the front lawn,<p>

when he saw a small light brown and cream bunny coming up to the gates followed by a light blue Chio with yellow markings. He waited by the door until he

heard a knock, and then opened it for her.

"Hey Cream… Cheese." He greeted them.

"Hi, Silver, I heard you were sad, so I made this for you." She smiled and held up a yellow flower chain. Silver forcefully smiled back and let her put the flowers

around his neck.

"Thanks Cream."

"You're welcome." She said as he heard Cheese, who was behind her, make a _chu_ noise.

Silver moved aside and let Cream and Cheese in. The bunny and Chio started up the stairs when Silver called out to them, "Have you two seen Icefire around?"

Cream turned around to face him and said, "No, sorry." Then began to head up the stairs again.

_Great. _Silver thought. He started out the door to look for her. _Where in the world could she be?_

Then he remembered a place that Icefire always loved to go, she had brought him there once before. He decided to check there first.

* * *

><p>"Icefire?" Silver poked his head through the bushes.<p>

She looked up from where she sat in the middle of the clearing.

"What?" She sniffled.

He stepped next to her and sat down. "Hey."

"…You have a flower chain. Did Blaze give it to you?" She scowled.

"What? No! Cream did."

She only grunted.

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Are you going to help _her_?"

"Yeah. But I'll be back." He said. "I promise."

Icefire dropped her gaze to the flowers around his neck. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Coal and Shadow walked side-by-side next to the lapping water of the ocean. Coal gazed out into the sunset when Shadow stopped.

Coal turned to him puzzled. "What's up?"

Shadow took in a deep breath, pulled out a red and black rose—both wilted—from behind his spines, and shoved them into Coal's hands. Coal, who had barely

enough time to see what they were before she was holding them, looked down at the roses.

"Aw, thank you Shadow!" She looked up at him and saw that his cheeks were a light red color.

"You're… welcome." He said slowly and then started to shuffle off.

"Nuh-_uh_, buddy!" She ran after him and tackled him with a hug, causing them both to fall in the sand.

"AH!" Shadow burst out, then wheezed, "please let go."

"Never." But despite what she said, she let him go and stood to her feet, grinning.

**_FREEDOM!_** Shadow shouted in his head as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Why did I give her those flowers?" He muttered under his breath.

"Because you like me, and you know it." She teased, poking him in the stomach.

"Uh-huh, right." He pretended to not know what she was talking about.

She punched him lightly in the arm, smiling.

Together, they continued to walk along the beach, watching the sun sink completely behind the now blood-red colored water. Which Coal just found out was

his favorite color.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the day Blaze said she would come back, they ate their waffles, pancakes, and French toast—while Shadow ate cereal—quietly, anxiously<p>

awaiting Blaze's return.

Once they were finished, they cleared the dishes and headed towards the living room. Tails and Lizzy got one couch, while Sonic got the other all to himself.

Amy, Silver, and Icefire sat in the La-Z-Boys. Coal, of course, sat in one too, while Shadow sat on the ground right next to her because there were no more

chairs.

A gloomy atmosphere surrounded the friends. Silver was going to leave, they all knew it, but nobody said it. Especially not in front of Icefire. There was a flash

of light which Blaze stepped out from.

"So, have you made your choice?" She asked.

Silver got up from his La-Z-Boy. "Yes..."

"So?"

Silver looked at Icefire, then replied, "I will go with you, but… once we have destroyed the threat I'm coming back… home."

Blaze followed his gaze, her eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything about it, "Good, let's go."

She started to switch the teleportation device to the future when Icefire got up, ran to Silver, giving him a hug. This time he didn't hesitate to put his arms

around her.

"Go beat up that fire beast so you can come home sooner." She said smiling.

Silver laughed and replied, "I'll try to."

"Come on, Silver." Blaze snapped.

Silver stepped beside Blaze; the cat grabbed his hand and pressed the button. The white light enveloped them, then they were gone.

Icefire stared at the spot where Silver was just a minute ago. A tear fell, trickling down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

"The time has come, Sylvia." Eggman said. "Unleash your second part of… revenge."

"Finally." She crowed in delight. She ran to the exit and jumped out, gliding through the air.

"Shall I get some more popcorn, sir?" Eggwonna asked.

"No, Eggwonna, my dear," Eggman didn't turn to look at her as he spoke. "I think I am getting sick of popcorn. Let's save it for Sonic's destruction."

"Yes, sir!" She said happily, for she also felt sick of popcorn at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Shadow." Coal said, dragging him out the door by the arm. "You said you'd come."<p>

"Did not." He scowled.

"Did too."

Amy—who dragged Sonic—, Lizzy—who dragged Tails—, and Icefire and Cream—who dragged no one— followed them out. All ready to take the guys

shopping… for 'cool' stuff.

"Only because you didn't mention shopping." He muttered.

"Do we have to go?" Sonic complained, trying to push Amy off of his arm.

"Of course!" Amy grinned. "We are going to buy you some new shoes and a hat and a shirt that says, _Sonic Rocks! _ and—"

"What's wrong with my shoes?" He asked, looking down at his giant well-worn red and white shoes as they started towards Central City.

Amy scowled at him. "Just look at them, there old and out of style!"

Sonic sulked. "I still like them…"

"Amy's got a point ya know." Coal said, "You guys are all _way_ out of style."

"And Sonic has a point too." Tails spoke up, "We like our old, worn-out, _way _out of style shoes."

They reached the city and began to walk along the sidewalks, looking for a shoe store.

"I wonder what Knuckles is up to." Coal pondered.

Shadow shrugged.

"He's probably snoozing on the Master Emerald," Tails said. "Just like last time when we saw him… When Sonic was dead."

"Dude, from what I'm told, you die a lot." Coal told Sonic and then asked, "Don't you ever get sick of it?"

"Nah," Sonic shrugged, "I don't mind, I always know I'm comin' back."

They reached the perfect shoe store (everything was on sale) and went through the doors. They walked through a few aisles when Sonic stopped in front of a

pair of shoes that looked exactly like his.

"What about these?" He asked, pointing at them.

Amy scowled.

"… Or not."

They moved on when this time Tails stopped in front of a pair of shoes… exactly like the ones he had.

"No." Lizzy said before he could ask.

They moved on.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we couldn't find even one pair you guys would wear that was in style!" Amy threw her hands up in the air when they exited the building.<p>

"I can believe it." Shadow mumbled.

People started running past the group screaming their heads off.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

A random raccoon ran up to Sonic, "You got to help us Mr. Sonic! There's a beast destroying the city!"

"Oh, no!" Cream exclaimed while Cheese _chued_ in agreement.

"A beast, huh?" Sonic closed an eye. "Sounds like fun."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" The raccoon asked.

"Heck, yeah!" He dashed off, then came back. "It's this way, right?"

The raccoon nodded.

"Okay, cool." He dashed off again.

Coal shook her head. "That Sonic is going to get himself killed… again."

"He better not," Amy said as she pulled out her hammer and started after him at a run. "I still have to get him to try some of my cookies. I baked some this

morning."

The others followed her.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed as he saw the beast, the others finally catching up to him. "I didn't know he'd be <em>that <em>big!"

The monster stood on his hind feet, stretching his massive arms. He stood a _mile_ tall, lava pouring down his back and sides. Each time the creature took a step,

fire would erupt nearby. But what was most frightening about this creature was his head. It was narrow built, shaped much like a how a dragon's would be,

complete with two dark spiraling horns and rows of powerful skull-crunching teeth. His four glowing orange eyes burned pure evil as he looked to and fro for

his next victim, growling as he did so. His fourth eye looked clouded over, like he had just recently been blinded.

"Uh, how are we suppose to kill this thing?" Lizzy asked.

"The old fashioned way," Sonic said as cracked his knuckles. "finding out its weakness."

He charged towards the beast, jumping unto its foot. Immediately he jumped off, screaming something about hot, and dashed back to where the others stood

watching.

"We need a new plan," Sonic said. "I'd be melted before I could find his weak point that way."

"Well, let's try dumping water on him." Tails offered.

"What could possibly hold enough water to drench that big thing?" Coal asked.

There was silence.

Then Cream spoke up, "The ocean?"

The others looked at her, surprised she had said anything. She wasn't the type who would get caught up in a fight, or even involved in the least bit.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Tails exclaimed.

"But how will we get him to the ocean?" Icefire asked.

"Sonic could try baiting him." Coal suggested. "He's bound to want to rip that annoying blue hedgehog to shreds."

"True." Lizzy agreed, but then said, "But why would he just walk straight into water?"

Another moment of silence passed as they thought.

"Maybe a good whack would do the trick?" Amy said, tapping the hammer against her palm.

* * *

><p>Sonic stood before the fire beast, ready to run.<p>

"Nah, nah-nana, nah, nah! You can't get me!" He pulled down one of his lower eye lids with a finger and stuck out his tongue.

The beast let out an enraged roar, thrusting his head down to try and snap at the hedgehog. Sonic quickly moved out of the way.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" He taunted.

The creature curved his head to look at the blue hedgehog, all four of his eyes glaring. He then let out a snort of hot steam, preparing to charge like an angry

bull. Sonic leaned forward, knowing he would have to run soon. The lava dragon lunged headlong, snapping his jaws where the hedgehog had just been

moments ago, and charged after him.

Sonic ran for his life, the monster was faster than he had anticipated, with it being that big and bulky. The ocean was just coming into view; he could see the

crane with Tails inside of it. The fire beast was gaining; he could feel the monster's hot breath on his heels.

Then the unexpected happened.

The lava dragon sailed over Sonic and landed in front of him. Whirling around to face the hedgehog he smashed a talon into him, sending Sonic crashing into a

building. He then closed in on the hedgehog, trapping him.

"Sonic's in trouble!" Amy cried out from where she stood next to the crane along with the others. "I got to help him!"

"Amy, wait—" Tails shouted but it was too late, she had already pulled out her hammer and charged.

"I'm coming, Sonic!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the Eggship, in the control room…<p>

"Oh, look," Eggman chuckled. "Sonic is going to die! This calls for a celebration with ice-cream."

"Ice-cream, sir?" Eggwonna asked, confused.

"Yes, my dear," Eggman looked over at her. "It is time for us to start a new phase."

"Okay, sir." She said unsure.

She was about leave to get the ice-cream when Eggman exclaimed, "What's this?!"

"What's what, sir?" She turned back around.

"Sonic's girlfriend is trying to help him!"

"Is that bad, sir?" Eggwonna asked.

"Yes… but, maybe I'll get lucky and they'll both die… Now go get my ice-cream, it's almost the best part!"

"Yes, sir!" She scampered off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sonic!<em>" Amy yelled as she charged the beast. She slammed her hammer down on his heel. Calcifer turned around growling at her.

"Agh! What are you doing here, Amy?!" Sonic rubbed his head.

"You're in trouble, and I am here to help!" She replied obnoxiously as she dodged a talon.

Lifting the hammer, she slammed it against his other heel repeatedly. The lava dragon howled in rage and kicked Amy away, causing her to fly into Sonic.

"_Oof_!" Sonic exclaimed as she landed on him. Amy got up and brushed herself off, wincing every so often.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She said blushing, then regaining her composer she said, "Let's teach this terribly unfashionable monster a lesson."

"I hit high, you hit low!" Sonic said smiling.

"Alright!" She lifted her hammer, once again charging towards the lava beast.

Sonic rolled into a super fast ball, repeatedly bouncing up and striking at random places. Amy used her hammer and whacked the fire dragon wherever she

could reach around the legs. The beast howled and spat in rage, trying to fight off one while the other attacked. At first, all seemed to go well, almost too well,

as they pushed the giant creature towards the ocean at a considerably fast rate.

Sonic, still a blur of blue, hit the beast hard in the chest. He staggered back, knocking Amy on the ground, who was about to strike him in the heel again. The

beast flailed his arms to try and regain his balance, but Sonic hit him a second time slightly higher as Amy pulled herself back to her feet. The beast, now fully

unbalanced, crashed down on his back; smacking his head on the ground with a sickening _crack_.

Amy turned to smile at Sonic, "We did—" She didn't finish when the beasts arm crashed down on her, bashing her into the ground.

Sonic froze. Then ran to her. He tried to lift the giant arm off of Amy but it was still burning hot and why too heavy. Blood was oozing onto the ground around

the pink hedgehog and started to seep around Sonic's shoes.

He crouched down next to her and tried to pull her out from underneath the arm but she cried out in pain.

"Amy, I am so sorry…" He said tears started to trickle down his cheek.

Amy tried to smile but stopped mid-way because it hurt too much, "Sonic, my cookies are going to be cold…"

Sonic picked up her hand. "I will eat every single one, cold or hot."

Amy smiled, despite the pain. "I… hope you will like them…"

Her hand went limp, and this time Sonic let the tears flow.


	5. Chapter 5

They all stood around her grave. No one spoke, remembering how she had died. The beast had only been stunned, long enough for Sonic and the others to

pull her out before anything else happened. The weather seemed all too happy to see her gone, the sun blazing down like nothing had occurred.

Sonic knelt down in front of her gravestone, placing a pink rose at the edge. A tear dripped down his cheek.

* * *

><p>"…I can't eat the cookie." Sonic said as he sat at the table, staring at one of Amy's chocolate chip cookies.<p>

"Me either." Lizzy said, poking the cookie that was in front of her.

"I can't believe she's really gone…" Tails said.

"Me either." Lizzy repeated, still poking the cookie that was in front of her.

"It won't be the same without her." Icefire mumbled.

"Yeah…" Sonic said still staring at the cookie. _But I promised I would eat it._ He thought. He took a bite, and then ate the whole thing, tears forming in his eyes.

_Brrr-ing, brrr-ing! _The phone rang interrupting the silence.

"I'll get it." Cream said leaving the table.

There was a moment of silence around the table as Sonic ate another cookie. Cream walked back in after a few minutes, her face crestfallen.

"What's the matter?" Icefire asked.

"Vector called and says there's a ship waiting to take me and my mom back home…" She said.

"Oh…" Icefire said sadly. "That means we won't be seeing you again."

Cream nodded.

"We'll miss you." Coal said giving the bunny a huge.

"I'll miss you too; I had a wonderful time with you guys."

They all got up and gave her a hug (except for Shadow.).

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Eggman howled, "Sonic is still alive?"<p>

"Yes, sir." Eggwonna shrank back.

Eggman whirled around to face Sylvia. "I thought you said Calcifer could defeat Sonic!"

"Calcifer isn't the problem; he only was able to use half of his power," she replied calmly, "we just need a better plan."

"Kill Sonic or Silver, I don't care which one," Eggman turned back around, scowling. "Just as long as that beast of yours isn't being distracted in two places at

the same time. That's the new plan."

Sylvia turned and walked away. She knew just what to do.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Cream, your Mama's waiting for us." Vector the crocodile said.<p>

"Good-bye." Cream waved to all of her friends, and then turned to follow Vector to his spaceship.

"Bye!" They called after her and waved.

Cream took one look over her shoulder, waved, and then disappeared behind the closed door of the plane. It didn't take long for Vector to start the engines

and take off into the sky, leaving the friends with one more thing to be sad about. Slowly, they started to return to the mansion.

"Sonic!" A familiar voice called out. They turned to see Knuckles struggling towards the gate, the Master Emerald on his back.

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

The echidna looked beaten up and exhausted, he was covered in cuts and burns, like he had just escaped from a fight. He carefully dropped the Master

Emerald on the ground and collapsed beside it.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said, his eyes widening.


	6. Chapter 6

Knuckles lay in one of the hundreds of beds in the mansion. He was bandaged on his arms, legs, and around his head. Sonic and the others crept into the

room, not wanting to disturb him but also wanting to know what happened.

Knuckles cracked an eye open. "I suppose you want to know what happened."

The others nodded.

Knuckles sighed. "Okay, fine. But first, where is the Master Emerald?"

"It's locked up in the garage." Tails replied.

Knuckles stared blankly at them. "Okay…" The echidna then struggled to a sitting position before continuing. "Have any of you guys heard of the Legend of

Calcifer?"

Sonic shook his head. "I never heard the legend but Silver went to fight him."

"Silver? Why does that name sound familiar?" Knuckles asked scratching his head. "No matter, Calcifer is this huge lava dragon type beast. He was born out of

the flames of a volcano if you can believe it."

"I can believe it. We fought something like that just yesterday." Coal said.

Knuckles waved her off. "Am I done? Does it look like I am done talking?"

Silence.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, Calcifer is a beast so powerful that only something equally as powerful can destroy him."

"But what does this have to do with you getting attacked?" Tails asked.

"All in good time!" Knuckles glared, "I was just getting to that… Well, when I was protecting the Master Emerald, fully awake, I saw a huge monster coming

towards me. It was that beast, Calcifer! He started attacking the Master Emerald, and I was like 'uh-_uh_, don't even think about it, I already had to deal with

that raven girl!' So I started punching and doing my awesome moves, but, Calcifer was too big, yes, too powerful for even me to take on. So I grabbed the

Master Emerald. Calcifer was about to, I dunno, make his final blow? Or something, when he hesitated and started going off in the direction of Central City."

There was silence in the room, then Sonic broke it. "You think Calcifer is the beast we just fought?"

"Makes sense." Knuckles answered.

"But, Silver went into the future to fight him." Icefire said. "Does that mean there are two Calcifers?"

Knuckles shook his head. "No, no, there is only one fire beast in the whole world, and that's Calcifer."

"So, unless Calcifer can time travel—" Tails said.

"Someone is sending him back in time or to the future." Lizzy cut in.

Knuckles shrugged. "I dunno, but I am pretty sure that beast can't time travel, at least not when I last saw it."

"You saw him before?" Coal asked.

Knuckles nodded. "Long time ago, and too long of a story to tell."

"Right…" Sonic trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Is it done?" Eggman asked staring out the window of the control room.<p>

"It is, he is dead." Sylvia answered.

Eggman grinned then paused. "And Sonic?"

Sylvia shook her head. "No, but soon he will be."

Eggman nodded thoughtfully. "Good. Eggwonna!"

"Yes, sir?" She asked running up to him.

"Go get some more ice-cream, it's time to celebrate!"

"Yes, sir!" She started to scurry off.

"Oh, and Eggwonna," Eggman called.

"Yes, sir?" She turned back around.

"Please make sure it chocolate this time, and none of that nasty strawberry." Eggman grimaced, remembering the revolting taste.

"Yes, sir!" She too did not like the strawberry.

* * *

><p>The next morning they had cereal for breakfast—while Shadow quietly rejoiced—and sat around the table talking about the fire beast.<p>

"So, if there is only one Calcifer, and that Calcifer is here… what is Silver doing in the future?" Icefire asked.

Lizzy shrugged. "Who knows, maybe Silver got stuck in the future."

Icefire's eyes widened and then she muttered. "He promised he would be back…"

Lizzy, realizing her mistake, quickly said. "Or maybe he was needed to fight another beast, so he has to stay up there longer."

"Or he died…" Shadow said under his breath. Luckily no one heard him say that so they continued on talking.

"Forget about Silver… whoever he is…" Knuckles said. "Right now we need to figure out how to get something as powerful as Calcifer is so we can destroy him.

"Well, he doesn't seem _that _powerful," Coal said, "Sonic and Amy almost killed him… until things went wrong."

"If Sonic and Amy almost defeated him, then something has to be up." Knuckles said. "Calcifer can't be destroyed that easily, and by two hedgehogs

nonetheless."


	7. Chapter 7

Silver crashed to the ground. Pain shot through his body as he slowly stood to his feet, he was covered in cuts and burns from the long struggle. Blaze landed

on her feet next to him, as cats often do, after taking a hit herself. She was covered in an equal amount of injuries.

"I can't get close enough." She hissed in annoyance.

Calcifer let out a bloodcurdling roar as he stood in the middle of the evacuated village, destroying the houses. A chill ran down Silver's spine as he realized

there was no hope of defeating the beast. Calcifer had only become stronger as the fight went on.

Silver's mind wheeled for an idea, another way out, but found none. He slowly turned to Blaze, pulling out his L-Emerald from behind his spines. He stared at it,

remembering the night Icefire had given it to him. The night he had accepted her.

"Silver?" Blaze looked at the emerald, and then back to him. "What are you doing?"

"I… I need you to do something for me." He looked up at her.

"Don't you even think about doing anything stupid." Her eyes widened slightly. She was beginning to realize what he was going to do.

"Too late for that." He took in a deep breath, and then held the emerald out to her. "Give this to Icefire. Tell her… Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"Silver, you can't!" Blaze didn't reach for it.

"You asked for my help." Silver pushed it closer. "I can't back down now. Not when other's lives are at stake."

"Yes, but we can defeat him." Blaze took a step back. "Together."

"Please, Blaze." Silver said calmly, even though inside he was shaking. He had to at least try to hold the beast off long enough for the neighboring villagers to

abandon their homes.

Slowly, Blaze lifted a hand and grasped it. She jumped a little as a spark shot through her arm, and then looked up to say something. But he was already gone.

Silver ran full speed for the beast, forcing himself to not look over his shoulder. Calcifer turned his head to look at the hedgehog, his four orange eyes sparking

with excitement as he spotted his next victim. The next one he was told to kill.

As Silver ran he could feel something powerful inside of him, when he looked down at his hands they were glowing a golden color.

_I'm going Super. _He thought. _But how?_

Calcifer lunged at Silver. The hedgehog looked up and dodged just in time, Calcifer's jaws snapped together in the spot he was just at.

Silver felt more powerful and he knew he would be able to weaken the monster and maybe, just maybe, destroy it even.

Calcifer glared at him, he blew out a hot steam of air. Silver rose into the sky until he was face-to-face with the lava beast.

"Let's get on with it then." He said as he lunged at the fire dragon, smacking him in the head with his foot.

Calcifer growled, he slashed at Silver making the hedgehog fly backwards. He regained altitude and levitated some sharp rocks. He flung them at Calcifer,

making him stumble back.

Calcifer let out a roar, fire rolling out of his mouth, then slashed in an arch where Silver was. Silver, who was trying to avoid the fire, got into the path of the

lave dragon's talons. The impact sent Silver crashing into the ground.

He lay there stunned for a moment, and then slowly got to his feet. Every inch of his body throbbing with pain. Calcifer loomed over him, all four glowing eyes

showed hate. Silver looked straight into them.

_"__Are you ready?" _Calcifer growled inside of Silver's head.

"Are you?" Silver asked.

He levitated a huge rock and flung it at one of Calcifer's eyes. It met its mark, causing the creature to roar in pain as he tried to get it out. Silver saw his

chance. He jumped up into the air towards Calcifer. The monster opened his mouth and blindly let out a fire ball.

The ball was heading straight for Blaze.

_Blaze! _

He reached out for the fire; catching it before it hit her. Levitating it he swung it around toward Calcifer. And then, it was over.

_I'm sorry, Icefire... _He thought, closing his eyes as fire burned around him.

As he fell, memories came pouring into his mind. All the good times he had spent with his friends. All the good times he had spent with Icefire. She didn't

deserve this, but he was from the future. The future and the past could not mix…And yet, it had. Almost perfectly. _Almost._

_"__Keep it. I want you to have it."_ The words she had spoken that one night played in his mind.

_Maybe it's a good thing to have an L-Emerald! _He had thought. And looking back, Silver smiled. It was.

* * *

><p>They all sat in the living room, sitting in their regular places… Except for Knuckles who sat in Amy's chair.<p>

"I wonder when Silver will be back." Lizzy said.

"I hope he will be soon." Icefire said. "I miss him."

"Who is this Silver anyway?" Knuckles asked. "I know I've heard the name before, but I can't quite place it."

"Silver the hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Oh! Now I remember! He came by along with Tails and the others looking for the Ring of Life."

"Yeah." Coal said.

A bright light appeared for the third time, and then faded. Blaze stood in the middle of the living room, a distant look in her eyes. She seemed to have just been

in a fight, being covered in scratches and burns.

"Blaze!" Tails exclaimed.

"The cat is back _again_?" Sonic opened an eye.

"Wait." Icefire stood up. "Where's Silver?"

"I… I'm sorry." Blaze looked at her.

"W—what do you mean?" Icefire asked.

Blaze slowly pulled something from her pocket and held it out towards Icefire. It was Silver's L- Emerald.

Icefire stared at it for a few seconds then slowly took it from the cat. As she held it in her hands she saw that the tiny purple heart in the center was cracked in

half, then the crack started getting bigger until the gem lay in pieces in her hands.

"I—I'm sorry..." Blaze repeated. "He said he's… sorry that he couldn't keep his promise..."

"What happened?" Icefire looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"He was fighting Calcifer, and…" She trailed off.

Icefire fell to her knees, tears bursting from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked. "Calcifer is here."

"What?" Blaze looked at the echidna, shaking her head. "No, we just fought him. He's dead in the future."

"He's here, he killed Amy." Sonic said.

"That can't be right…" Blaze said.

"Not unless someone is behind this." Lizzy said.

"But who? It can't be Eggman, he doesn't do time travel." Sonic said.

"Unless…" Tails' eyes widened. "Sylvia! She's from the future like Silver, and she said Silver is the reason she wears that mask. She wanted revenge, and so

killed Silver!"

"But Silver isn't the only one who did something to her." Sonic said. "You stopped her from getting the Ring of Life. Remember, Tails?"

Tails nodded. "I remember, but the monster hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"He just didn't see you." Sonic replied. "You were on his blind side."

"No monster is going to touch my Tails!" Lizzy said, pulling him closer.

"We have to destroy Calcifer before he kills anyone else." Icefire said, wiping a tear away.

"I agree with Icefire." Blaze said. "I will go back to my country and help repair their villages."

Sonic nodded. "Right."

Blaze lifted her watch-like device and clicked the button, disappearing into a cloud of white.

"Calcifer is going to pay for what he did." Icefire snarled under her breath. "Mark my words, he _will _pay."


	8. Chapter 8

Sylvia flew over Central City, on her way to the mountains. As she neared she could see smoke in one area.

_Calcifer, you idiot, you shouldn't be smoking at this time of the day! _She thought. She swooped down under the trees when she reached the smoky zone; she landed down next to the fire beast.

"Hello Calcifer." She said.

Calcifer glared at her. _"What do you want?"_

"Another favor." She picked her way around the burned ground until she was in front of him.

_"__Why do you want so many favors?" _He asked in her mind. _"Haven't I done enough already?"_

Sylvia shook her head. "No, no, Calcifer, you're not done yet. You still need to kill Sonic for the Doctor."

Calcifer sighed, letting out a puff of smoke. _"I know, what is this favor you want from me?" _

"I want you to kill Tails as well as Sonic." She said waving off the smoke.

Calcifer narrowed his eyes. _"What if I don't want to?" _

Sylviasighed; she knew it was going to come to this. "Then I guess you won't be able to go home, you'll have to stay here… forever."

Calcifer let out a hiss of annoyance. _"Fine, I'll kill this 'Tails' you speak of. Just don't break your deal, Sylvia, or you'll be the next one on my meal."_

Sylvia smiled. "Oh don't worry, Calcifer, I won't just as long as you keep yours."

_"'__Tails, what does he look like?"_

"Yellow fox, two tails, can't miss him." She started to turn away then changed her mind. "Oh, and Calcifer,"

_"__What?"_ He snarled.

"Make sure he dies, no matter what."

* * *

><p>"Ooh, that chocolate ice-cream was good." Eggman patted his even larger stomach. "Wouldn't you say so Eggwonna, my dear?"<p>

"Yes, sir!" Eggwonna also patted her stomach. "What flavor should we eat next time, sir?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about you pick it out next time?" He replied. "Just as long as it's not strawberry."

"Yes, sir!" She said happily.

"You lazy dopes." Sylvia said as she entered the kitchen aboard the Eggship.

Eggman ignored her remark and asked, "So how was Calcifer today?"

"He's starting to ask more questions. We better wrap things up before something happens." She leaned against the doorway.

"Send him out tomorrow." Eggman said. "If he finishes the job, he can go back home the very next day."

She dipped her head and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright," Lizzy said as they sat around the table. "Let's get planning."

"Well," Coal said. "We could try to shove him in the water again."

"Erm," Knuckles started. "Water doesn't affect Calcifer."

"There goes that plan." Coal said.

"No duh." Shadow muttered, which caused a punch from Coal.

"Ow!" Shadow rubbed his arm.

"Okay guys," Lizzy broke in, "let's get back to making the plan."

"Right." Sonic leaned back in his chair. "So what affects him?"

"Like I said before, something equally powerful." Knuckles said.

"What could be as powerful as Calcifer?" Icefire asked. "… He killed Silver."

"I dunno," Knuckles answered. "Tornado? Avalanche? Hailstorm? Earthquake?"

The others shrugged.

A moment of silence passed.

"What if I go into Super mode?" Sonic offered.

Knuckles thought a moment, and then shook his head. "Wouldn't be enough."

"Well, Shadow, Icefire, and I can do it as well. What about that?" Coal asked.

"Possible," He answered. "But isn't that risky considering what happened that other time?"

The others nodded.

"We should try to work together without any Super mode things," Lizzy said. "And then if we need it, like Coal said, they can do it."

"Sounds good to me." Sonic closed an eye and put an arm behind his head, then gave a thumbs up.

"It always sounds good to you." Knuckles crossed his arms, still unsure if they should risk it.

* * *

><p>Tails hovered above Calcifer, who was in Central City, alongside with Lizzy. "Ready?"<p>

Lizzy nodded. "On the count of three we let these bombs go!"

"One… Two… Three!" Tails shout.

They let go of the bombs. They sailed through the air, landing on Calcifer with a _boom._ The fire dragon was knocked to the ground where the others started to slice at him and pound him in any way possible. Calcifer roared in anger as he struggled to his feet, swinging his head to and fro, snapping at the closest thing.

The others scrambled to get out of his way, but he snatched up Knuckles in his mouth.

Icefire, seeing that Knuckles was in trouble, levitated a lamp post with a sharp point at the top of it. She broke off the lights with her powers and hurled it at

Calcifer.

Knuckles, who was in Calcifer's mouth at the time, started punching the inside of his throat. "Let me out you big lug!"

Calcifer did not until the sharp end of the lamp post hit his side; he opened his mouth to let out an enraged roar. Knuckles took this chance to jump out. He

started to fall but Icefire caught him with levitation, setting him gently on the ground.

Calcifer tore out the lamp post from his side, blood pouring out. The blood was various shades of reds and blacks.

Calcifer sniffed at his wound, then turned to glare at Icefire. _"You are not very wise to do that." _

Icefire stared, she did not think Calcifer could talk. She clenched her fists and then replied to him in her mind. _I did it for the one you took away from me!_

Calcifer tilted his head, swatting away a charging Sonic. _"Do you mean the silver hedgehog?"_

_Yes!_ Icefire growled hurling a piece of rubble from a nearby building.

Calcifer dodged it then breathed out a tongue of flames towards her friends. They all tried to dodge it, but Knuckles and Coal were not so lucky.

"We got to help them!" Lizzy said.

"Right, but how?" Tails asked.

"T.T. and the X-Tornado?" She asked grinning slightly.

"You got it!" They flew back towards their planes.

Shadow skated up to Coal and Knuckles, and tried to put out the flames.

Sonic came running up with a bucket of water, he threw it on them, quenching the fire.

"Let's go teach Calcifer a lesson, shall we?" He said to Shadow.

Shadow dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. They both rolled up into a ball, and zoomed towards Calcifer.

The fire beast, who tried to defend himself from the enraged Icefire, saw them coming. He had barely enough time to slash Shadow away. But Sonic came head

on, right towards his chest.

Calcifer growled as he tried to swat Sonic away, but he and Icefire were too much.

Shadow stood to his feet and rolled back into a ball. He started attacking Calcifer alongside with the other two.

The fire dragon roared in anger as he clawed at random places, but with so many stones in his flesh and with Sonic and Shadow hitting him repeatedly, he was

going down.

Calcifer had one more shot to kill them, he crouched low to the ground and let out a fire ball. His eyes became a blinding orange color as lava started to pour

out all around them. Then he burst into flames. Roaring he stood up to his full height, his eyes blazing with hatred.

They were trapped.

The lava kept crawling towards Icefire. She tried to get somewhere safe, but there was nowhere to go.

_So this is it? _She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Icefire took out the broken L-Emerald from behind her spines. She looked down at it.

_No,_ She thought, _this can't be the end. Not yet._

She looked up at Calcifer.

He laughed. _"I have won!" _

_No you haven't!_ She said. She held out the emerald. _Please, with your last strength, turn me Super._

The pieces started to glimmer, brighter and brighter until it became a radiant light. She could feel power come into her body and limbs. She looked down at her

hands, they were glowing. She glared back up at Calcifer, then tucked the emerald pieces back behind her spines and began to rise into the air.

"Icefire!" Sonic shouted. "You're not suppose to turn Super!"

The now golden hedgehog looked down at Sonic. "There is no other way to kill Calcifer."

"But—"

"This is for Silver!" She turned to the beast, who was now glaring at back at her.

_"__You really think you can destroy me by being 'Super?' " _He asked. _"The silver hedgehog did it and died in the process."_

"Yes, but he killed you too!" Icefire growled. She then started attacking Calcifer with all her might.

Sonic stared up at the angry hedgehog. "What are we going to do? We can't just let her try to defeat Calcifer on her own!"

"Then we help." Shadow said taking out his L-Emerald.

"I don't have one, how am I suppose to help?" Sonic asked.

"Borrow mine!" Tails said as he swooped down in the X Tornado.

He tossed Sonic his emerald then flew over to Knuckles. The echidna scrambled into the plane once it had landed. Lizzy came flying down in her own plane

towards Calcifer, firing her guns at him. Tails started after her.

Sonic caught the emerald, it sparked him and he almost dropped it. "Was it suppose to do that?"

Shadow shrugged.

"I want to help too!" Coal demanded limping up to them.

"No." Shadow said shaking his head.

"I want too! I don't hurt that bad, and besides I hardly did anything! I want to help and you can't do anything about it!" Coal snapped back.

Shadow sighed. "Fine."

Sonic raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Both held out the emeralds. Coal put her hand on Shadow's and they started to glow, feeling the power come inside of them. Then they started up towards

Calcifer, who was trying to defend himself from Icefire.

"Need help?" Sonic asked.

Icefire paused from what she was doing for a split second. "I thought you guys would never come." She smiled.

"Aw, you know better, I can't resist a challenge." Sonic replied scratching his head.

Calcifer turned on Sonic. His eyes seemed to be on fire, as his whole body was. _"Sonic." _

Sonic jumped. "How—how can you talk?"

Calcifer scowled as he turned on Tails' ship. Reaching into the air he grabbed it. _"I always have."_

"Darn it!" Tails said as he started firing everything he had. Lizzy swooped in and started firing also, trying to make Calcifer drop the Tornado.

Sonic charged at Calcifer, giving him a kick in the head. Calcifer roared and dropped the plane.

Shadow and Coal started hitting him in the chest and arms.

Icefire helped Sonic by making ice and shooting them at Calcifer's eyes. The beast howled in pain as one of Icefire's ice shards hit its mark, causing his eye in

front of his blind one damage. She did this several times, until all four of his eyes were clouded over.

Calcifer thrashed around, blowing fire and slashing the air, hoping for one of them to hit it's mark.

None of them did.

Calcifer got angrier and angrier. Roaring in frustration, he clawed the air.

"Come on, let's finish him off!" Icefire called to them.

They nodded. Swooping in Shadow and Coal gave a hit to Calcifer's back causing him to stumble. Sonic was further back, but then flew towards the fire beast

in the speed of light. He hit Calcifer so hard that he started to fall even more. Icefire shot ice at his feet, causing him to slip and hit the ground with a _crash_.

Sonic and the others landed in front of Calcifer, feeling triumphant.

Calcifer looked up at them, his eyes showing no emotion.

_"__I… I just wanted to go home." _He growled. He closed his eyes, and breathed out a sigh. _"Guess… I won't be seeing… my planet again…"_ He coughed up blood

then lay still.

Calcifer was dead.

The feeling of triumph wasn't there anymore. They looked at one another, questions forming in their heads.

"Calcifer was… forced to fight us…?" Sonic said, staring at the mighty beast.

The X-Tornado and the T.T. landed next to them. Tails and Lizzy hopped out, followed by Knuckles.

"We did it!" Tails said happily.

"Yeah, but… dude… now I wish we hadn't." Coal replied. "Calcifer was forced to fight us, all he wanted to do was go home."

"Oh…" Tails said staring at Calcifer with newly opened eyes.

They all stood there in silence knowing that now they would be safe… but only because they had killed someone else's dream.

**Epilogue**

They all sat together in the sand, watching the sunrise. The previous day had revealed the shocking truth about Calcifer. No one said it, but they all regretted

killing him. All he wanted was to go home… And now he was lost forever.

"Where did Sylvia and Eggman find Calcifer?" Lizzy wondered aloud.

They all shrugged.

"I guess it will be one of the many unanswered questions of this adventure." Sonic said.

"No duh." Shadow muttered.

Coal elbowed him. "Be a nice hedgehog."

Shadow glared. "Fine."

"Since when did you start listening to orders?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"…" Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Forget I said anything." The blue hedgehog shifted his gaze.

Icefire's mind wandered away from her friends, and went to Silver. The day before he had left. The day he had let her hug him for the first time… She played the

scene over and over in her mind, almost to the point where she thought she could really see him walking down the beach.

Icefire blinked. _Wait…_

Silver really _was _walking down the beach.

"SILVER!" She jumped to her feet and ran to the hedgehog, throwing her arms around his neck.

She let go and took a step back. Something seemed different about him… he looked almost younger… but that wasn't the thing that bugged Icefire.

"W—who are you?" The silver hedgehog asked, taken aback.

Icefire suddenly realized what it was. He didn't recognize her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, the end. Depressing... Ha, ha. This is probably my favorite fan fiction that I have done with Sonic the Hedgehog. Don't get me wrong, though! I <strong>

**LOVE Silver. He's one of my favorite characters in the Sonic Universe.**

**A sneak peek at the next book, _Reviving the Past_, will be coming soon. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sneak peek for _Reviving the Past_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_I'm going into Super Silver. He thought. But how? _

He slowly turned to Blaze, pulling out his L-Emerald from behind his spines. He stared at it, remembering the night Icefire had given it to him. The night he had

accepted her.

_"__You asked for my help. I can't back down now. Not when other's lives are at stake."_

Slowly, Blaze lifted a hand and grasped it. She jumped a little as a spark shot through her arm, and then looked up to say something. But he was already gone.

_ "__Let's get on with it then."_

Calcifer glared at him, he blew out a hot steam of air. Silver rose into the sky until he was face-to-face with the lava beast.

"Are you ready?" _Calcifer growled inside of Silver's head._

_"__Are you?" _

He levitated a huge rock and flung it at one of Calcifer's eyes. It met its mark, causing the creature to roar in pain as he tried to get it out.

_ "__Keep it. I want you to have it."_

As he ran he could feel something powerful inside of him, when he looked down at his hands they were glowing a golden color.

_I'm sorry, Icefire... _

He reached out for the fire; catching it before it hit Blaze. Levitating it he swung it around toward Calcifer.

_ "__Yeah. But I'll be back. I promise."_

Silver crashed to the ground. Pain shot through his body as he slowly stood to his feet.

_"__I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."_

Every inch of his body throbbed with pain. Calcifer loomed over him, all four glowing eyes showed hate.

_"__I'll miss you."_

She smiled and hugged him, catching Silver off-guard. He slowly moved his arms to hug her back. A smile on his face.

_"__I'll miss you too."_

The future and the past had mixed… Almost perfectly.

_Almost._


End file.
